


Empty

by swigswoot



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Lando gets a hug, Lando needs a hug, M/M, Short & Sweet, i think thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swigswoot/pseuds/swigswoot
Summary: It was so quiet.If it weren't for the lights of the city in front of him, illuminating the dark sky with a little bit light, Lando would have freaked out.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> I wrote this at 1am in about 90 minutes. This really means a lot to me, I hope you guys like it. This was the first thing I wrote after weeks of having no motivation at all, so please be gentle with me ^^"

Lando felt anger, sadness and disappointment. A cocktail of emotions he definitely didn't like and a poisonous cocktail which made his stomach feel like a hole...an empty, black hole, consuming everything which made the Brit feel a bit better. Whereas the good emotions were simply forbidden, the bad emotions resempled food for the hole. It couldn't get enough from it and the food only made it grow. 

What was the cause for it? 

The race.   
The race which had ended a few hours ago and which had took every ounce of energy Lando had left.   
Out of all the things that could have happened, it had to be the car shutting down. Lando would have preferred a crash with whoever was driving in front, next or behind him.   
A crash, because then, the young driver had a reason to say 'I tried to get out of the situation'. 

The hole continued to slowly grow and drag Lando into the endless darkness his mind fought against. He tried to think of better times, tried to think of something, anything, that made him happy and would bring a smile onto his face, but it seemed as if those memories were lost.

His body moved in autopilot until Lando suddenly found himself in the middle of his hotel room.   
It was so quiet.   
If it weren't for the lights of the city in front of him, illuminating the dark sky with a little bit light, Lando would have freaked out. 

There was something about this empty, almost completely dark room which made the young Brit feel anxious. Without the city displayed right in front of the man, the cocktail of emotions would have spilled, maybe causing a panic attack, which in Landos current state of mind wouldn't help him at all. 

The city made the loneliness, a new added emotion to the drink, go away. There was life outside of this room, people going after their daily tasks. Lando wasn't alone. 

But something was missing.   
Someone was missing. 

Right in that moment, there was a knock on the door, followed by another one until Lando opened it. 

“I searched for you everywhere, are you okay?” A familiar accent made Landos heart beat a little bit faster, made him feel relief and happiness. And somehow, that was enough for the hole to slowly disappear.  
“Sorry, I didn't feel so good.”, was the weak, mumbled answer.  
For a moment, the young man asked himself if a lie would have been easier, if it would have saved time and energy. But then Lando realized who stood in front of him; probably the only person he could never lie to. 

“Come here.” Two strong hands on Landos shoulders made him look up, a warm smile and soft eyes greeted him. “It'll be okay.” Lando didn't hesitate to return the hug, and didn't protest as Carlos slowly pulled his friend into the room with him. 

They stayed like that for a while; the city being the only source of light, Carlos arms around him giving Lando the comfort he desperately needed. 

And without Lando noticing, he finally felt at peace.


End file.
